A dog's life
by Turlupinz
Summary: Gay ? Gay ? Ce type était gay ? Mais…Impossible ! Je fixais Edward, sûre qu’il s’agissait d’un gag, mais il ne riait pas.Au contraire, il paraissait on ne peut plus sérieux, en donnant un coup de coude à Jacob, adorablement gêné.


**Titre** : A dog's life

**Disclaming : **Tout est à Stéphanie Meyer !

**Auteur : **Turlupine

**Blabla : **Cette fiction est issue d'un univers alternatif. Encore un. Donc pas de vampires, ni de loup-garou…Mais attention cependant, les êtres humains peuvent se révéler tout aussi imprévisibles que ces adorables créatures !

**Pairing** : C'est…Compliqué.

**Warning** : M. Pas pour ce prologue, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

**Note** : Après des mois d'absence et d'inquiétude pour mes lectures, me revoici ! * Grand silence * Comment ? Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? …Mais c'est moi, Blingee ! Oui,j'ai changé de pseudo, mais ça on en reparlera plus tard ;D

Donc, me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction on ne peut plus déjantée, sans doute ma préférée de toutes mes fictions en cours. Soyez sans crainte, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fictions, mais j'ose espéré que celle-ci vous plaira tout autant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

_-eh, eh, eh…Stop telephonin' me!_

-Bordel Jake, tu veux bien la mettre en veilleuse, deux minutes ?

Je fusillais Jacob du regard alors que ce dernier trémoussait son charmant petit cul sur la piste de danse qu'il avait lui-même aménagé dans notre « coquet » appartement en plein cœur de New-York.

-Bella, Bella…Cesse de faire ta tête de cochon et écoute moi ça »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me dirigeais rapidement vers la cuisine avant d'entendre Jacob entamer le deuxième couplet de la dernière chanson de Lady machin.

Il était plus de dix heures du soir, j'avais un important examen prévu pour demain et qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire au lieu de me mettre au lit sagement comme la gentille petite étudiante que j'étais ?

Je préparais des amuses gueules.

-Mon amouuur, n'oublies pas, Mike est allergique au cheddar ! »

-Aucun soucis mon cœur. »

Et une tranche de cheddar en supplément, une.

J'apportais un énième plateau de cochonneries sur le buffet, ne daignant même pas lever les yeux vers Jacob. Car, si je l'avais fait, j'aurai rencontré ses yeux pétillant d'excitation et son sourire si détestablement communicatif.

-Tu es magnifique Bella.

-Pff…Et toi tu es atrocement beau gosse. J'en ai marre, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime comme ça ? » Maugréai-je en faisant la moue.

Il rit. Et son rire raisonna dans la pièce.

Je souris. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler le rictus que j'avais en ce moment même au coin des lèvres un sourire.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que je sortais avec Jacob. Mais en fait ,je le connaissais depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. C'était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, et, tel un de ces films pour ados mièvres et profondément attardés, j'avais fini par succomber à la tentation.

La sonnette retentit. Faisant retomber mon pauvre sourire par la même occasion.

Même pas besoin d'aller ouvrir, à force, j'avais fini par m'habituer au « rush » des étudiants dans l'appartement. C'était bien simple, une fois la porte ouverte, ils se croyaient chez eux.

-Toujours aussi canon Bella !

La voix enjouée de Mike bourdonna dans mes oreilles, je feignis l'indifférence en le contournant pour accueillir le reste de la marmaille.

J'avais aperçu mon lutin préféré et il me tardait déjà de la retrouver.

-Oh Bella, tu portes enfin la robe que je t'avais achetée pour ton anniversaire ! Elle te va à raviiiir, tu es divine et même plu…

-Je sais,je sais… » Coupai-je Alice en la prenant dans mes bras.

La robe était magnifique. Et n'importe quel laideron aurait été sublime dedans. En plus, son prix était exorbitant et bien au dessus de mes moyens.

-Bella, ce n'est pas la robe qui est belle, c'est toi qui… »

-BLABLABLA…Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me dirigeai vers le bar en rougissant, je détestais les compliments, à chaque fois c'était pareil : Je me transformais en une putain de tomate.

-Merde, où j'ai mis la vodka ? »

J'essayais tant bien que mal de passer à travers la foule d'étudiants pour atteindre la cuisine. Je remarquais un groupe de filles, se tenant à l'écart devant la porte de la cuisine, le teint rosi en pleine discussion.

Quand elles me virent, elles se tuent rapidement.

-Un problème ? » Demandai-je en les lorgnant de haut en bas.

-Aucun » Me répondit immédiatement une rouquine incroyablement jolie.

Hum. Dorénavant, je surveillerai les fréquentations de Jacob.

-Vous attendez quelqu'un peut-être ? » Insistai-je, soudainement suspicieuse.

-Oui, on attend Ed… »

Une brune, le genre beauté glaciale, posa sa main sur la bouche de la rousse, l'empêchant d'en dire plus.

J'haussais les épaules en passant la porte de la cuisine. Ed ? Sans doute un autre copain footballeur de Jacob.

Le genre canon et sans cervelle, vous voyez le genre ?

Je secouais la tête. _Aucune importance_. La bouteille de vodka m'apparut tout en haut du placard, me narguant impitoyablement en me rappelant ma petite taille.

En plus toutes les chaises de la cuisine avaient été réquisitionnées dans le salon.

Dépitée. Je regardais la bouteille, essayant d'élaborer un stratagème pas trop périlleux pour l'atteindre.

Lorsque, comme par magie, un bras fort et puissant se présenta à ma portée et, sans que je n'eusse le temps de me retourner, me tendit la bouteille, triomphant.

-Merci Jake »

-Jake ? »

A coup sûr, cette voix cristalline n'appartenait pas à Jake. J'osais enfin me retourner.

-…

Le choc me déstabilisa.

Là debout, devant moi, avec un sourire triomphant et un regard qui aurait sans doute pu désarmer même le plus impitoyable des mafieux, un être de lumière me contemplait.

-Bella c'est ça ? Jake m'a beaucoup parlé de toi… »

-Gné ? »

Il se baissa légèrement, comme quand les parents regardent leur sale gosse pour tenter de percevoir le mensonge dans leurs yeux, puis, l'instant d'une seconde, il posa sa bouche sur la mienne.

Jamais. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais ressentit une telle sensation. Ces lèvres douces, presque sucrées, avaient un goût de nirvana…Tellement…agréable.

Instinctivement, j'avais fermé les yeux, et évidemment, quand je les avais réouverts, il avait disparu.

Haha. J'avais rêvé.

Honteuse de mon fantasme, je me redirigeais vers le salon en oubliant l'objet de ma venue dans la cuisine, les jambes légèrement tremblantes en secouant la tête pour tenter de m'extirper ce foutu Apollon fictif de ma mémoire.

- Bella, approche ! » S'écria Jacob en me faisant signe de venir.

J'obéissais machinalement, pressée de revenir à la réalité.

-Je te présente Edward, un nouveau dans l'université et accessoirement un membre de notre équipe de foot, ce type est génial, un vrai pro…

J'entendais toujours Jacob, cependant ses paroles me semblèrent dénudées de sens. Seul comptée la vision qui s'offrait à moi, l'Apollon de la cuisine.

Et accessoirement, le type qui m'avait volée un baiser.

-Bella, tu m'écoutes ?

J'hochai mécaniquement la tête. N'entendant désormais plus que les battements ridiculement fort de mon cœur.

-Mais désolé pour vous mesdemoiselles, ce serial lover est gay, et il l'assume pleinement !

Cette fois mon cœur manqua un battement.

Gay ? _Gay_ ? Ce type était gay ? Mais…Impossible !

Je fixais Edward, sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un gag, mais il ne riait pas.

Au contraire, il paraissait on ne peut plus sérieux, en donnant un coup de coude à Jacob, adorablement gêné.

-Piouf, une chance que tu sois gay quand même » Pépia Jacob en me fixant amoureusement. « Parce que, beau gosse que tu es, toutes les filles te céderaient ! »

La honte regagna mon esprit, tandis que Jacob changea de sujet et se dirigea vers ses potes les footballeurs en faisant signe à Edward de le suivre.

Ce dernier acquiesça, puis, daignant à nouveau poser son regard sur moi, me gratifia d'un clin d'œil.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel à la fin ? !_

**A suivre…**

* * *

Alooooors ? On aime, on aime pas ? La suite ?

I love review. (a)

Turlupinz.


End file.
